Chasing You
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: *NEW NAME* A re-write from my first ever fanfiction and PREQUEL TO WE FORGIVE YOU. The Cullens leave, and Bella finds out she's pregnant. Will she turn to Jacob, or run-away and risk her life and the baby's life?
1. Chasing You

A/N: A remake of my very first story that got... no reviews! But I'm better at writing now so fingers crossed :) One of the first songs on this story's playlist is _Satellite Heart by Anya Marina._

I wanted to release it now because I read We Forgive You the other night and just thought 'Fuck it.' I know, I know I'm writing _Unexpected _and _If We Ever Meet Again_ and _Whatever You Like_, but I can manage.

Summary: The Cullens leave, and Bella finds out she's pregnant. Will she turn to Jacob, or run-away and risk her life and the baby's life?

Prequel to 'We Forgive You'. What do you think?

* * *

Prologue

* * *

I woke up pretty much the same was I usually do - early and groggily. I ran a brush through my haystack of hair, and briefly glanced at the calender, immediately doing a double take. September Thirteenth. I groaned loudly and fell backwards onto the bed. Not today, I was in too good a mood already!

I'd never been a big fan of birthdays, especially my own. I just put on a happy face when someone said 'Happy Birthday' to me.

I turned when I heard my door creak open, it was Charlie holding a box. Great.

"Happy Birthday." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

Chapter One - Feel This

* * *

I climbed into Edward's Volvo, meeting his godly golden eyes. I felt myself blush and smile.

"Morning, Love." He said, kissing me. "Happy Birthday." He slyly added in, with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh." I fell back into the seat, he chuckled. "There had better be no presents involved." I groaned.

"I'm sure you'll like what I have planned." He smiled. "Trust me."

We arrived at school, Alice and Jasper were stood by the red BMW. I got out and was ambushed by Alice immediately, her small arms wrapping around me.

"Happy Birthday!" She squealed.

"Not so loud." I whispered through my teeth, I heard Jasper chuckle.

"Sorry." She smiled, handing me a small box. "And I know you said absolutely no presents, but they'd suit you." I sighed and opened the small box to find a pair of diamond earrings.

"Alice--"

"No need to thank me." She said, before she and Jasper headed for the main entrance.

"Does she not know I _don't _have my ears pierced?" I asked Edward, he laughed.

We followed Alice into the school, and into our first class; English. I took my usual seat next to Edward at the back. As Mr Banner droned on about studying for our finals, I began thinking about what Edward had planned for us tonight.

"So, what's the big surprise?" I whispered to him.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, defeating the whole concept." I rolled my eyes.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath; I saw Edward chuckle.

The rest of the day pretty much past in the blink of an eye, which was a good thing for me. Edward dropped me off at home; luckily Charlie wasn't home so Edward and I had time alone. He followed me up to my room, allowing me to drop my bag off and we went back downstairs to the living room.

"So, what _are _you planning?" I asked again.

He faked zipping up his mouth. I playfully smacked his shoulder, there was definately going to be a bruise there later. He sat on the couch, smiling at me,

"Please!" I begged.

He chuckled and then sighed, "You want to know?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"Yes, damn it, yes!" I grinned.

He lifted my chin with his hand and kissed me passionately. He stood up an kissed me more. We parted and ran upstairs to my room - we had a few hours before Charlie got home, and obviously Edward's surprise couldn't wait...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I laid with my head on his bare chest, still overwhelmed from before. His hand began stroking my ruffled hair, I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Mm... nothing." I said, giggling again.

"Tell me." He asked.

"I was just thinking maybe Alice saw this coming, I know we didn't plan it, but _you_ planned it for earlier." I said, he started laughing.

"She'll hate us for scaring her like that, not that it's anything she hasn't seen before."

"But it's her brother and best friend, not her and Jasper." I chuckled.

I adjusted my postion, moaning uncomfortably after. "What's wrong love?" Edward asked, concerned.

I lifted the duvet and gasped as I saw the bruises on my hips. I put the duvet down and caught sight of my bruised arms. I was speechless as I observed the dark marks all up my arm. Edward saw them,

"Oh my God." He whispered, "What have I done?"

"It's not your fault--"

"Of course it is Bella, you couldn't of caused those bruises."

"I bruise easily." I said, he gave me a look, "Sorry, that didn't help. Look, if _this_ helps, it doesn't hurt, watch," I pressed my finger on one of the bruises, but I automatically winced as I felt the pain. He sighed, but he bolted up immediately. "What?" I asked.

"Charlie, he's--" I heard the front door slam.

"Bella?" I heard him call.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

I sat up and reached for my top and jeans rapidly, slipping them on quickly, and then passing Edward his clothes. "Hurry." Edward whispered as I heard Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs. I began panicking.

Edward had only just got his jeans on when I saw the handle move. The door began opening, and Edward dived behind the bed, just as Charlie came in.

"Oh, you're here." He said, he spied the messy bed. "What happened here?"

"I fell asleep." I told him, crossing my fingers in the hope he'd believe me.

"Okay." He shrugged, "You know it's nearly seven." He reminded me. Shoot, the party!

"Uh... thanks Dad." I said, just as he left.

Edward sat up, appearing at my side. "That was a close-call." He whispered to me, kissing my ear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We arrived at Edward's house just past seven, we entered the house and went upstairs only to be greeted by a very disgusted looking Alice. I bit my lip,

"Next time you choose to _do it_, warn me in advance please!" She whispered angrily.

"Sorry, Alice." I said, biting my lip.

We followed her to the table where there was a mountain of presents. Do they not understand the words 'Absolutely no presents'? Alice handed me a small box.

"More earrings?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No - but I see your not wearing them." She pouted.

"Saving them for a special occasion." I muttered. I began opening the present, and felt my finger slice on the edge of the paper. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, "Stupid wrapping pa--"

"No." Edward whispered, I looked up and saw Jasper breathing deeply... his eyes locked on _me_...

* * *

You know what happens next, papercut and Jasper crazy mode and such... so, review? x


	2. Numb

A/N: Just played Baseball in PE - Living the dream! All we needed was the outfits and thunder:)

Most of the songs are by Diana Vickers (well, the chapters are named after her songs)

* * *

'I feel numb  
My every nerve has lost it's feeling  
No air left in my lungs  
A gasp of breath is all I'm craving

It's the opposite of love  
All things decay and rust  
It's the ugly side of us  
Oh mother hold me'

-N.U.M.B, Diana Vickers-  
_  
_

* * *

Chapter Two - N.U.M.B

* * *

Edward didn't go into school the next day, in fact he didn't even speak to me on the way home from his house after the party. I didn't know what he was afraid of, I wasn't mad at Jasper for what he did, I understood it, it was my own fault.

But it was good he wasn't coming over in a way. I wouldn't want him to see me throwing up because of some stomach bug I'd caught. He'd just worry anyway.

One morning, I woke up to nausea immediately and sprinted to the bathroom, ignoring Charlie. I managed to lift my hair out of the way before I threw up violently. I heard Charlie knocking on the door,

"Bells? Bella?" He asked.

"Huh--" I threw up again, coughing too.

When I'd finally done, I washed my mouth out and unlocked the door for Charlie.

"You okay Bells?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a stomach bug or something."

"Are you well enough for school?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said through my teeth, and then pushing past him to get to my room, slamming the door.

I lifted my pajama shirt off, only to notice a very distinctly but clear bump on my abdomen. I stared at it in the mirror, and then looked down at it, it was barely visible, but it _was_ there.

I knew what it could be, but I didn't want to say it, let alone think it. But it was possible, me being _pregnant._

I put my hand on it, just as I heard Edward's car pull up. I sighed and rushed to get dressed. I raced downstairs and answered the door, he looked... different. Not physically different, just different.

I smiled and put on a brave face, "Hi Edward, you--" He looked down. "Edward?"

"Come with me," He said quietly.

"Where?"

"The forest." He turned and walked towards the forest, I just followed him.

We were quite deep in the forest, when Edward turned around to speak. I knew this was the right time to tell him I could be pregnant. "Well?"

"We're leaving." My heart sank.

"Leaving? But... you can't, you--" I shook my head, I was speechless.

"I'm sorry." He said, "My family and myself."

"Why?" I whispered. "Is it because of what happened with Jasper? That was nothing!"

"Not just that - before your party, after we slept together, those bruise, what I did to you, I _hurt _you, Bella."

"That doesn't matter! Please!"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, kissing my forehead and walking away, but eventually he was out of view.

It was after that I felt a light flutter in my stomach. The tears began immediately as I fell to my knees. "Edward... I'm pregnant." I cried. He would never know. He'll never know his child exists.

I curled up, still crying, and put my hands on my stomach. He was gone. He was gone and I was carrying his child, his _vampire_ child. What did that mean? I had no idea what to expect, I needed him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I found myself walking back to my house - where I got the will to do _that _I had no idea. My hands were wrapped around me, I kept feeling the... baby kick every so often. I knew that wasn't supposed to happen until after a few months.

"Your Daddy's gone, baby." I said, rubbing my stomach with tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry."

"Bella?" My hand dropped as I looked up and saw Charlie. "Where the _hell _have you been? The school called and said you never showed up." He said angrily.

I sniffed, "He's gone."

"What?"

"Edward's gone, they've all gone." I said, holding back the tears.

He sighed, "Oh Bella." He opened his arms for me, I shook my head.

"No, I... I need some time alone." I whispered, heading inside to my room.

When the door shut, I started crying, uncontrollably, more than I did in the forest. My hands automatically fell to my stomach, rubbing it. I looked up, and decided to stop crying. Crying wouldn't bring him back. I wiped my eyes and went to my mirror, and examined the small bump.

It was definitely a baby bump, I'd established that earlier. I has so many questions, would the baby be a vampire? Would I become a vampire? Or worst of all - would I _die_? Would my baby grow up without a Mother or a Father?

But I knew one thing was certain - I couldn't stay in Forks. No way, in case I did die or if I became a vampire I'd put everyone I know in danger. I pulled out my suitcase, and threw all my clothes in - not that they'd fit me soon anyway - and a few pictures, one of Charlie, one of Jacob, one with Eric, Jessica, Mike and Angela on it an finally one of the Cullens.

I sighed and began writing a note for Charlie,

_Dad, _

_I'm sorry you have to read this, but I had to leave, I can't tell you why or where I'm going. Just promise you won't come looking for me, don't worry about me and tell Mom not to worry about me either. I'll be fine._

_All my love, Bella x_

I placed the note on my pillow, and carried the case downstairs, luckily Charlie wasn't here so I skipped the awful goodbye. I put the suitcase in the passenger seat of my truck, and set off driving.

I had no idea where I was going to go. I had no plan.

I couldn't be anywhere near Phoenix or Forks that was for sure. After I reached the highway, I kept looking at the signs, and finally came to a desision - Montana. Not to close to Forks nor Arizona. Perfect.

I knew it would be a long drive, so I stopped at a gas station to fill up, and get some food to satisfy food cravings. I walked in, and felt a cold sweat wash over me, I ran towards to bathroom, throwing up immediately.

I exited the bathroom, denying a few looks from the people in the room. I picked up a few things I fancied, and went to pay, the clerk looked surprised,

"That's alot of food for one lady." He commented.

"Uh, yeah." I said, handing him the money.

I saw him notice my bump, "Oh, I see, congratulations." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said, before turning around and heading for my truck.

I put the food in my bag, and turned the engine on. I jumped when I felt a small nudge from my stomach, my hand dropped to the spot, just as I felt it again.

I smiled.

* * *

I wanted to end it with "I smiled" because she hasn't smiled ever since Edward left her -- :'(

Playlist so far:

N.U.M.B - Diana Vickers  
The Boy Who Murdered Love - Diana Vickers  
Back For Good - Take That

So, review? xx


	3. Author's Note

Hi Guys,

I have a twitter, one of which I never actually go on. So I made one for my fanfictions, so you know when I'm updating or when I'm currently writing a new story :) The link is on my profile.

Follow me!

Love Annie :)


	4. Notice

A/N: I actually recommend you youtube these songs by Diana Vickers:

N.U.M.B  
Jumping Into Rivers  
Remake Me & You  
Four Leaf Clover  
Once

They're awesome!

* * *

Chapter Three -

* * *

I'd been driving for miles on end, I didn't know how far I'd gotten before I saw I had fifteen missed calls from Charlie. He obviously ignored the part about not worrying about me. Typical.

I sighed to myself, and lowered my hand to my stomach again, feeling another light kick.

"You're not normal, are you?" I said toward the bump, "You're not _human_."

I saw a sign that read '**MONTANA - 3 MILES**' I let out another sigh. There was no going back now. I decided I needed to rest, so I parked up on the side of the road, and opened my case, immediately seeing the photos I'd packed - the top one was of Edward. I picked it up,

"God, I wish I knew where you were." I chuckled humorlessly, looking at the photo. "I need you right now, this baby needs you." My hand still on my stomach.

I closed up my case, and set off again. The last three miles. I drove into a small town when I saw it was getting dark. I parked up when I saw a rental home sign. I walked in, my hand falling to my stomach again.

"Hello Ma'am, can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you have any homes left, it's only a temporary thing." I explained, he nodded and checked on his computer.

"You're in luck, we had a last minute cancellation." He smiled.

"Great, how much is it for a few weeks?" I asked, fumbling through the bag to find the money I had saved for emergencies.

"A few weeks would come to a total of..." He typed on the computer again, "$600."

"Okay, that's no problem." I handed him the money.

"Here's your key, you're in cabin ten." He told me, I smiled and turned away. "Runaway?"

I turned to him again, "Excuse me?"

"You're a runaway, right? I mean, you only look young." He said, gesturing my stomach.

My hand dropped to it again, "Oh, right. Yes I am." I said.

"I'm sorry for the circumstances." He said, before I turned around and left for my truck.

It was quite easy to find cabin ten, a small cosy thing tucked between some trees - reminded me of another house I used to know. After parking up, I carried my case inside, astounded at the size of the interior of the cabin. It had a small fire with two couches, and a kitchen opposite to it. It was lovely. Homely. I went into the bedroom, unpacked my things, including the food, and slid my case under the bed. I stocked the fridge with the food, finally giving in to the craving of ice cream I'd had since I set off.

I sat on the middle couch with the ice cream, spying four picture frames on the fire mantle.

I rushed back into the bedroom and picked out the photos, and went back into the living room for the frames. I slid the photos in, smiling afterwards.

I placed the one of all my friends on the mantle, next to one of Charlie and Jacob. I finally filled the fourth one with Edward and the Cullen's photo, that belonged on the bedside.

I felt another kick when I put the frame down, "That's your daddy and his family." I said towards the bump, feeling a nudge afterwards, I chuckled.

I went back into the living room to continue with the ice cream, and heard my phone ringing. It was Jessica. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Eventually it stopped ringing, and she'd left a message.

_"Hey Bella, it's Jess, obviously. Uh... we just want to know where you are, know your safe. Please. Okay... uh, bye."_

I sighed and deleted the message. I stared at my phone for a while, _we just want to know where you are, know your safe. _One text, she needed to know I was okay. They all did.

_Hey Jess, it's Bella. I got your message, and I'm fine. I promise. Just tell my Dad not to worry about me. _

I sent it, and threw my phone onto the couch. I suddenly didn't fancy ice cream anymore. I put it away in the freezer, and went to bed. I lifted my shirt off to put my pajama one on, and saw the bump - I could of sworn it had grown, it looked as if I was at least two months gone. That wasn't right. It definately wasn't _normal_.

I put the top on, and tucked into the duvet, looking at the photo, tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered, touching the photo.

I rested my hand on my stomach, drifting off to sleep...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. I propped myself up with my elbow, and threw the duvet off me. I got out of the bed and stood up, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

The bump was bigger again. Now I looked at least five months pregnant. I rested my hands on the bump, feeling a very strong kick.

"Easy." I chuckled, stroking the bump.

I left the bedroom, and went into the kitchen - I fancied some pancakes this morning. As I put the mixture in, I felt another kick, this time a sharp pain came with it. I bit my lip, and lifted my shirt slightly, and was shocked to find a few bruises on my bump. Shocked, I pulled my shirt down again.

This wasn't a normal baby, not a normal pregnancy. My baby was strong; like Edward. I put the completed pancakes onto a plate, and began eating them. When I'd finished I still felt hungry, causing me to groan.

"I've just eaten, what else do you want?" I said to my bump.

My head snapped up afterwards. I was still hungry, and my baby was probably a vampire, or half vampire. It wasn't food it wanted, it was blood. Human blood.

* * *

Ohh! I read Breaking Dawn in the bath when I thought of this chapter. So, review? x


	5. Heavy In Your Arms

A/N: Uh... um... I guess personal problems don't belong on Author's Notes, so on with the story.

Go on my profile, look at the images for my different stories! PLEASE! And if you have any, link me :)

* * *

Chapter Five - Heavy In Your Arms

I paced nervously, my hand on my stomach as if it glued there. What if the baby did want human blood, would I have to start murdering innocent people just to keep both me and my baby alive?

I sat on the couch. Where could I get blood from without killing people? A hospital, maybe? They had blood banks full of all kinds of blood. Even if I did use that blood, I needed a reason for it. I couldn't just walk in and say 'Hey I need your blood because my unborn child, who might I add is part vampire, needs blood to survive. Thanks.'

I went back into my room, and picked up the photo of the Cullens.

"You'd know what to do." I said, "I need, like, a sign or something, I need _help_." I said. There was a sudden knock at the door, making me jump. "You work quick." I said, feeling stupid speaking to a picture.

I went to answer the door. It couldn't be them. Could it? I gasped pretty dramatically when I saw who was stood outside. "Laurent?" I whispered.

"Bella." I said, his eyes suddenly glancing down at my stomach, "You're pregnant?"

I nodded. "What are you doing here?" My hand was still grasped firmly on the door handle.

"I heard you were here, Victoria found out you'd left Forks." My heart stopped when he said her name. "I followed your scent here."

"Why was she in Forks?"

"She was with me, she actually wanted me to check if you were still with the Cullens, but when she saw neither of you were in Forks, she sent me looking for you." I nodded. "She wants to kill you."

"Kill me." I repeated, my hands holding my stomach tightly. "No, she can't... where is she now?"

"She's searching in Canada for you."

"Guess you've got to tell her you've found me." I whispered.

"No." I looked up in shock. "I thought you'd be alone, and you're obviously not. I can't let her kill you when you're pregnant."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked, "I assume this isn't a human child?"

I nodded, caressing my stomach, "It's Edward's, yes."

"Why isn't he with you?"

I sighed, "They left, and he didn't know I was pregnant."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must of been terrible." He said

I nodded, but looked up "You said if there's anything I need, well, there is actually, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, anything."

"Well, since the baby is part vampire, I realized that I may need... blood, human blood, to keep us _both _alive."

"So you need human blood." He asked, I nodded. "I'll go hunt for you." He smiled.

"Thanks Laurent." I said, he nodded before running off.

I backed up into the house, shutting the door after. It was all overwhelming, Laurent wanted to help me and Victoria could find me at anytime. I felt two small kicks, making me jump.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I whispered, rubbing the spot where I felt the kicks. I sat on the couch, my hand hadn't moved from my stomach. "You need a name." I said.

I realized I had no baby books or anything, so I had to think up names from memory. "For a girl, how about... Melissa?" I said, awaiting a kick or some form of reaction. Nothing. "Hm... okay, how about Sarah?" Still nothing. "Samantha?" I felt a light flutter, making me chuckle. "Okay, now if your a boy... Luke?" Immediately I felt a kick, "Luke or Samantha. Perfect."

Now I had middle names to think of. I had those sorted out, Alice or Jacob.

Luke Jacob Swan if my baby's a boy. Samantha Alice Swan if it's a girl.

"I can't wait to put one of these names to your face." I whispered, "I can't wait to meet _you_." I chuckled.

I jumped suddenly as my cell buzzed next to me. It was Jacob. I picked my phone up, battling with myself whether to answer it. I ignored it, and he eventually gave up. But seconds later he left a voicemail message.

_"Bella, it's Jake. Where are you? Charlie is worried sick, hell so is everyone. I had to convince him that you wouldn't have the will to... kill yourself or do something stupid at one point. Just plese, if you get this, just a text or something letting me know your okay."_

I sighed, Charlie was worried sick, I dreaded how Renee was feeling.

But Jacob was on my mind. Surely I could tell him what's happened, he wouldn't tell Charlie I was having a vampire's child, and to make matter's worse that vampire was Edward, and he dd't really like Edward much.

I took a deep breath and called Jake.

"_Hello?_"

I sighed again, "Jake, it's Bella, I got your message--"

"_Bella! Are you okay? Where are you?_"

I chuckled, "Jake calm down, I'm fine."

"_Sorry, but where are you?_"

"Is Charlie with you?"

"_No, I'm alone, Charlie's out with my Dad looking for you. Please, tell me where you are and why the hell you ran away_."

"The reason I ran away was because... I... don't freak out, promise?"

His laughter bellowed down the phone. "_Of course I won't freak out. It's not like you're... I don't know, pregnant or something, right?_" I stayed silent, and heard his light gasp "_Oh._"

"Mhm. Exactly my reaction." I lightly chuckled.

"_Are the bloodsuckers with you?_"

"No, that's the other reason I ran away."

"_Well... where are you, at least tell me that?_"

"Montana."

"_Right--_"

"Jake, promise you won't tell Charlie anything I've told you."

"_I promise. But congratulations, even if it is that leeches spawn, it still has half of you in it._"

"Thank you, Jake."

I put the phone down, just as the fron door burst open, Laurent was holding bottles of blood. I chuckled, standing up. "What did you do?" I asked, chuckling.

"I figured you wouldn't want to drink the blood straight from a human body, so I bottled it up for you. Here," He handed me a bottle, filled to the brim with crimson liquid. "Enjoy."

I swallowed heavily, "This for you, little one." I unscrewed the bottle, shut my eyes and drank. After the first gulp, I felt stronger.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Peculiar. But surprisingly nice." I said, before drinking it again.

* * *

No - there will be no LaurentXBella, if you've read We Forgive You, you'll see she's with Marcus. So, review? x


	6. Strangeness and Charm

AN: Sorry for not updating this one, forgive? Anyone fancy making a banner for this fic? PM or add it in your review.

OMG AS IF ENGLAND ARE OUT! Oh well... SPAIN!

* * *

Chapter Six: Strangeness and Charm

* * *

Things were getting uncomfortable now. Laurent had stocked my fridge with blood, but had caught Victoria'a scent indicating she was near and had to leave and lead her away. So I was alone, pregnant and in pain.

I learnt that speaking to my baby calmed it down, stopped it from making such big movements and so on. Despite that, it was still agony. I tried going for an ultrasound days before Laurent left, but the midwife told me the machine wasn't working because she couldn't see anything and went to get another doctor to sort it out, but when she was out of the room I realized that the machine wasn't faulty, and the reason she couldn't see anything was the baby. So I left.

I was disappointed in not finding out the sex of my baby, but that gives it more of a surprise. In the meantime, the baby goes by the nickname "Little Nudger".

After drinking another cup of blood, my little nudger fluttered in my stomach, which always made me smile.

"You like that, don't you." I rubbed my stomach, looking at the photo of the Cullens. I felt a kick, it made me wince. "I wish you could meet your father, he was the most wonderful person in the world. And his family were... extraordinary, literally." I laughed. "But neither of them know you exist so..." I sighed, stroking my bump.

There was a sudden manic knocking at the door. Was Laurent back? "Bella!" My heart stopped. Jacob was here. "Bella are you in there? Open up, it's Jake!" He continued slamming his fists onto the door. I swear he was going to break it.

I stood up, my back screamed at me as I walked to the door, the nerves kicking in. I opened the door, and saw his face. He was smiling. "Bella!" He launched for a hug, but stopped, looking at my bump. "Wow... you weren't lying, that bloodsucker did knock you up."

"Jake, don't."

"Sorry, how've you been?" He asked.

"Good. Why are you here, how did you find me?"

"When you told me you where in Montana, I came here and asked around until someone said you were here." He told me.

"Oh, come in if you like?" I offered, he nodded and entered, his expression looked disgusted. "Jeez Bells, it reeks of bloodsucker, I thought you said the Cullens weren't here?"

"They're not, it was Laurent." He looked confused. "He was part of James's coven, the Nomads." I explained.

"James was the one who gave you that, right?" He jerked his chin towards the scar on my wrist. I nodded. "Well you're safe now, are you coming home?" He asked.

"No, I-I can't, Charlie cannot know about this." My hands lifted onto my stomach. "He'll kill me."

"Please Bella, I miss you." He begged, "Charlie doesn't need to know, and I doubt my Dad will say anything if you don't want him to." He said. "Please." He repeated.

I sighed, "I need time to think about this." I turned and walked into the kitchen. "Want anything?" I asked him, off subject.

"Uh... just a glass of water, thanks Bells." He said. I nodded and filled him up a glass, and I got a bottle of blood out. I handed him the water, but his eyes were diverted to the blood. "Is that what I think it is?"

I nodded, sipping the blood. He gipped. "Bella that's... _sick_. What is that kid doing to you?"

"It's not the baby, it's me. It's a pregnancy craving."

"No-one craves blood when they're pregnant, Bells. It's not human, this kid is-" He shook his head, his grip tightened on the glass.

"This _kid_ is the most important thing in my life." I told him. "It's the closest thing I have to Edward." It was like taking a bullet saying his name.

"Well if you're happy, that's all that really matters." He said, before gulping down the whole glass.

He spied the couch and slumped down on it, making me notice his tattoo on his arm. "Jake, when did you get a tattoo? That isn't like you at all." I said.

"It's a Quileute tattoo." He said, I sat next to him, "I have to tell you something, Bella, I'm not suposed to say anything but... but I feel I have to be honest with you, you were with me." He cracked a smile, he placed his warm hand on my stomach. "I'm a werewolf."

"A wolf?" I asked, he nodded. "You're... not human?"

He shook his head, "Not really."

"Why can none of my friends be human?" I muttered jokingly. "It doesn't scare me, Jake. At least _you _haven't changed." I smiled, poking the tattoo. But soon after I felt a sharp pain in my side, making me wince. "Ow." I muttered.

"Bella?"

"No... it's nothing, just... the baby's getting too big." I put my hand on my bump.

"Bella... I... what, I-" He shook his head, "That bloodsucker left you carrying his child? Talk about love."

"Jake, he didn't know when he left, so he has no idea this baby exists."

"Bella why the hell didn't you tell him?" He asked angrily.

"I tried! I tried... and he left..." I started crying, but felt a small flutter in my stomach. My hands lowered, "Mommy's fine." I whispered, Jake muttered something unidentifiable.

"You're talking to it?" I nodded. He laughed, "You make me wonder, Bella." I chuckled lightly, "Please come home Bella." He asked once again.

I looked up at him, maybe I should, it can't be good to raise a baby alone and in a very small house in the middle of almost nowhere. "Okay." I breathed, I swear he'd already begun packing for me.

* * *

Bella's going back to Forks :O Review please?x


	7. My Love

**AN: C'mon Spain! I saw Eclipse the other day again, it totally inspires me! What was you're favourite scene? Place it in your review. Anyone fancy making a banner or youtube trailer for this story?**

**Annie x**

* * *

**C H A P T E R - S E V E N**

"Let me help you, Bells." Jake pushed, trying to help me into his car.

"Jake, I can do it myself." I told him through my teeth, shrugging his arm from mine.

We began our journey back to Forks, the first hour we endured in silence. As we turned out of Montana and onto the highway, I couldn't take the silence any longer, it was driving me crazy. "What happened when I left?" I asked, he glanced at me "I mean, how did Charlie react?"

He sighed, "He found your note, and completely freaked out. He called me and my dad round, he thought I'd know where you were and I got... 'interrogated', if you could call it that. He then thought you'd run away with the Cullens, but we had to keep reminding him they'd left. And like I've said, I had to convince him you wouldn't do anything stupid." He said, his eyes trailing down to my stomach. My hands lifted onto it.

"This isn't stupid Jake," I sighed.

"Bella you're eighteen."

"I know that... but this baby is all I have left of Edward, and I love it." I smiled lovingly.

"Do you know it's sex yet?"

I shook my head, "The machine wouldn't work, so it's a little mystery, but I like it better this way."

I saw him crack a smile. "All that matters is that you're happy, whether the kid's part bloodsucker or not."

I smiled again, "Would you be Godfather Jake?" I asked, he grinned and nodded.

"Of course I will Bells." He continued smiling, but reached into a bag and handed me some sunglasses, "I thought you'd need them, if you want to keep a low profile."

I put them on. "Thanks Jake." I patted his shoulder, but my hands shot straight to my stomach as I felt a sharp pain across my stomach. Jake saw and pulled up at the side of the road in a flash.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked.

I rubbed my stomach, "Ah..." I lifted my shirt. More bruises. I looked at Jake, he looked as if he was going to throw up. "Jake..."

"Bella, what the hell is that _thing _doing to you?"

"It's just a little strong, that's all."

"_A little_ being an understatment." He said, I glared at him.

"Shut up Jake, it's nothing to worry about, this isn't the first time..." I pulled my shirt down.

He was about to say something, but he just continued driving. We finally arrived in Forks, I adjusted everything about me to make sure no one knew it was me. We stopped at a red light, I saw on the pole a missing person's poster with my picture on it. I looked down,

"They're everywhere." He said, driving onwards.

We reached La Push, I spied another few posters up on a lamp post. Jake helped me out of the car, although I hated it I didn't see the point in arguing. We got into his house and I sat on the couch, my back finally feeling relaxed for the first time.

"You hungry Bella?" Jake asked, already at the fridge.

"No, I'm good." I said, "Although some of my blood would be nice."

He rolled his eyes playfully, and got me some of the blood out from the cooler bag. He sat next to me clutching a bag of chips. "So, when's the big day?" He asked, patting my stomach.

I shugged, "I don't know. I don't know anything about vampire pregnancy so it could be days, weeks..." I sipped some of the blood.

"Well you can stay here, maybe have the baby here?" I looked at him in surprise "I don't think the hospital is prepared for a vampire birth." He chuckled, I laughed too.

"Are you sure Jake?"

"Yeah, of course I am." He smiled, putting his hand on my stomach again. "It would be slightly creepy but I'm sure Emily could help too, maybe Sam-"

"No," He looked at me, "I don't want them... or anyone to know about this." I insisted.

"But Bella, what are you going to do when the baby is born?"

I sighed, "Move away I guess, start over." His face fell, I put my hanads onto his warm ones, "You could come with me." I suggested.

"Maybe." He whispered. "Bella, there's one thing you haven't considered in all of this." He said.

"What?"

"It's a long shot but what about your life? I mean have you ever thought that this kid could kill you?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"The kid's father is a murderous vampire Bells, think about it, what were vampires made to do?" He asked, I looked down and remembered what Edward had told me. _'I'm designed to kill_.' I looked at him again. "See?"

"But... I..."

"The Cullens aren't here to change you Bella." He told me.

"I know that, but maybe the baby won't do that, I talked to it when I was in Montana."

"You _talked _to it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I didn't really say much. I told it about you... and Edward, the Cullens, stuff like that."

"You told it about me?" He asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, I said you were my best friend, that you are amazing."


End file.
